This invention relates to a photosensitive composition and a photosensitive lithographic printing plate by use of said photosensitive composition.
There have been proposed various photosensitive compositions in the prior art, and these have been, for example, coated on supports and utilized as photosensitive lithographic printing plates.
As the photosensitive composition of the prior art, there is one containing an acrylic resin containing carboxylic acid group as the binder. However, such photosensitive composition involves such problem that developability when this is used for photosensitive lithographic printing plate, for example, negative type PS plate, particularly developability when stored for a long term is insufficient. Also, in recent years, printing by use of UV ink (UV-ray curable ink) is increasing, but the photosensitive lithographic printing plate by use of the above-mentioned photosensitive composition has the problem that press life is insufficient and also ink attachability is insufficient in the case of printing with such UV ink.